


Frozen Dance

by SecretTimeIsHere



Series: Things happen bingo [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dreamtale, HorrorTale, Killer's timline, XTale, dusttale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 23:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20072029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretTimeIsHere/pseuds/SecretTimeIsHere
Summary: Bad things happen bingo prompt: Made a slave, Compelling voiceGood things happen bingo prompt: "Dance with me.", Melting a frozen heartThis wasn’t their first dance, they had many in the battlefield where tempers flew higher than their attacks, but even then they had found a middle ground. The clash as they hit each other was replaced by synched movement, pulling them closer to one and other or further apart. Their tempers were substituted by calm but emotion-filled silence, the subtle clicks and clacks of their shoes being the only noise they could hear aside from their relaxed breathing.His rotting sunflower eyelights started to glow with passion again, a dull bright sun yellow streaking across, giving him life once more. Likewise, the dark stormy ocean blue eye light that dug into him earlier softened and started to lull into a calm sea blue with a hint of almost coral-like purple.This was a rare silence between the two of them, something that would usually be replaced by arguments and insults, many of which hurt the two of them; despite knowing it wasn’t true.





	Frozen Dance

“Dance with me.” Echoed in his eardrums, normally a question but was a statement in this case. He wasn’t allowed to ask why. He was supposed to follow, there were consequences if he didn’t. His voice compelled him to follow anyhow.

He stood up with the slowness of an injured being, his expression unreadable, but inside his soul flared and he was jumping up and down inside; the only visible hint of joy on him being the slight yellow blush on his cheekbones and the tip of his nose. Was he hiding it well enough? Why would he even be acting like this around his superior?

The glowing eye light dug into him once he stood; as if surveying him or looking at him like a prize. Isn’t that how it happened though? He had won after their centries of battles. He claimed his prize and made him suffer for what he had done unknowingly. Or, at least, that’s what he thought was going on and how it felt from his perspective. He wasn’t too far from the truth, but he was far enough that he couldn’t see the pieces fitting together.

There was a deeper meaning to claiming his “prize”, but his superior wouldn’t even accept it aloud to himself.

One of his hands was put on a shoulder while the other was taken into his superiors own, another hand rested on his waist, they started to dance. Their movement was rough at first, struggling to gain rhythm without music guiding them, but soon, they found a middle ground.

This wasn’t their first dance, they had many in the battlefield where tempers flew higher than their attacks, but even then they had found a middle ground. The clash as they hit each other was replaced by synched movement, pulling them closer to one and other or further apart. Their tempers were substituted by calm but emotion-filled silence, the subtle clicks and clacks of their shoes being the only noise they could hear aside from their relaxed breathing.

His rotting sunflower eyelights started to glow with passion again, a dull bright sun yellow streaking across, giving him life once more. Likewise, the dark stormy ocean blue eye light that dug into him earlier softened and started to lull into a calm sea blue with a hint of almost coral-like purple.

This was a rare silence between the two of them, something that would usually be replaced by arguments and insults, many of which hurt the two of them; despite knowing it wasn’t true.

Soon, the chaotic but controlled dancing subsided into slow circles, forever turning. His superior rested their skull on his shoulder, and he rested his skull on theirs. They were so close, but at the same time, so far.

“I’m sorry… for everything.” Nightmare’s voice rung again, so smooth and relaxed. Something he thought couldn’t and didn’t exist anymore. It reminded him of the past.

He had only known the angry and suffocated gurgle that accompanied Night’s words before he became a servant to him. After he had finally got settled in the mansion, all the anger evaporated into thin air. Whenever he was asked to help, he only saw kindness and gentle teasing, something he never saw once across the multiverse.

For a guardian of positivity, he didn’t see much of it. He saw acts of kindness, he has seen and been through platonic love, he has experienced joy, but all of that was nothing compared to the home of the dark Sans’. That label didn’t even fit them anymore, now that he’s seen a new side to them.

Understanding, empathy, sympathy, freedom like no other. He’s seen passions flourish and hatred extinguished. He’s even seen the chaotic and insane destroyer sit relaxed and knit. Lives were hidden behind the hatred he helped to start.

He’s had to help Nightmare plan raids for food and materials. Cut vegetables and watch in awe as Horror cooks with more quality and passion than a five-star chef. Get distracted while cleaning because Killer is finishing up another beautifully crafted wood craving.

Get sidetracked while watering the garden because he found Cross drawing or painting the plants in such a way that he could’ve pulled it off the page and held it in his hands. Stay at stand by while Dust’s new potion or experiment fizzled into completion or exploded into a mess. Accepted to join movie nights only to end up watching Error craft another doll or piece of clothing with the skill of an accomplished designer.

This was a better home than anywhere else, he had almost forgotten that Nightmare was the one to raise him. He had raised him well and did the same with five others, true, he had only taken them in from their bad situations, but he helped them move on and become better people. Nightmare had even raised himself, having no one there to be like a parent for him.

He cried hearing the apology. The dancing stopped and turned into a hug. The cold king was comforting him even after everything.

Why was Nightmare saying sorry? He had done so much more to him!

He was the one who turned his back on him, he was the one who started the rumors, he was the one who attacked first when they met again after a decade, and that was just dipping his feet into the pool. Hundreds, possibly thousands of things he had done to Nightmare, and the victim of them was saying sorry to him.

Nightmare wiped away the tears that started to pour out and held him close.

“It’s okay, Dream.”


End file.
